


Твой портрет

by lestatopotato



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Autistic L (Death Note), Ethics, F/F, Fluff, Forensics, Friends to Lovers, L and Light are the same age, Light has slight problems with anger management, M/M, Rating May Change, Sleepovers, at least not the one that kills people, light and L are demisexuals, uni projects!!!, Эл и Лайт - ровесники, университет!au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestatopotato/pseuds/lestatopotato
Summary: Лайт и Эл вынуждены писать вместе реферат по этике. Чего Лайт не знает, так это что у Эла есть еще и свое собственное домашнее задание.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Твой портрет

**Author's Note:**

> Ну что, погнали

\- Эл Лоулайт?

\- Отсутствует. Он из очно-заочной группы.

Ягами Лайт выводил на полях своей тетради « _sapientia et doctrina», «sapientia et veritas», «sapientia et virtus», «sapientia ianua vitae»_ аккуратным курсивом пока шла перекличка. Занятия на первых порах казались ему скучными, и ему приходилось напоминать самому себе, зачем он здесь и ради чего он просыпается рано с утра и едет в университет, а не куда-либо еще. Его ждала идеальная жизнь.

Он сразу зарекомендовал себя в наилучшем свете перед всеми преподавателями и руководством. Лайт был самым одаренным учеником, его интеллектуальный коэффициент превышал оный у каждого присутствующего в этой аудитории, а рабочее место в полиции было уже гарантировано.

Оставалось лишь вытерпеть эти несколько лет и игнорировать недальновидных однокурсников.

\- Ягами Лайт. Раз вы так увлечены, то могли бы и самостоятельно рассказать про гуманистические идеалы Цицерона. Или, может быть, вам ближе идеи Ницше о сверхчеловеке, и для вас я очередной унтерменш, на которого не стоит обращать и толику своего внимания?

А еще необходимо было терпеть преподавателя Философии морали и этики. Это был единственный человек, который ни во что не ставил Ягами, и как будто намеренно старался как можно больнее зацепить его самолюбие и унизить одаренного студента перед коллегами или одногруппниками Лайта.

Лайт искренне не понимал, в чем заключался смысл этого предмета, или, точнее, что этика забыла в списке предметов на ближайшие два семестра. Философия морали даже не была основным предметом, тогда почему?

Не то чтобы Лайт презирал само явление нравственности и гуманности, далеко нет; он был убежден, что его моральный компас ни за что его не подведет. Он сын полицейского, как-никак. Он знает, что такое правосудие и справедливость.

И да, он обладал _адекватной_ самооценкой, да, гордость ему была знакома, да, он признавал, что ему присущ _здоровый_ эгоизм, но он никак не считал себя сверхчеловеком с завышенным чувством собственного достоинства или горделивым эгоцентриком.

Это _разные вещи_.

В любом случае, он куда лучше этого напыщенного индюка. Если кто из них двоих и считал себя _уберменшем_ , так точно этот чудик.

\- В таком случае, Ягами, подготовьте мне реферат на тему. Заставить вас работать одному мне совесть не позволит, если вы знаете что это такое, так что если у вас есть пожелание с кем разделить свою участь, то предлагайте, пока есть возможность.

Сидящая по соседству одногруппница приглашающе посмотрела на Лайта. Он не помнил ее имени; да и даже если бы и помнил, то вряд ли бы и назвал.

\- Я справлюсь в одиночестве.

\- Так не пойдет, - хмыкнул преподаватель. – Так, кто у нас тут по списку идет… Допустим, Эл Лоулайт. Все равно ему так или иначе получать зачет в конце года, пусть и заочно.

Лайт ругнулся про себя, но сдержанно согласился и кивнул. Лоулайта он помнил еще с посвята. Второй гениальный студент после него. По крайней мере, так о нем все отзывались; мало кто на самом деле знал этого приезжего студента.

Вот кто и был напыщенным чудиком, так это Эл.

Поэтому Лайт решил, что ничего плохого не произойдет, если он откажется от сотрудничества с ним, и даже не стал искать его контакты. Зачастую он пропадал в библиотеке, где было подозрительно тихо. Сейчас все предпочитали искать информацию в интернете; но опираясь на настоящую литературу, писать работы было куда легче, и не нужно было разбираться с выведением библиографии лишний раз, если можно ее попросту переписать с последних страниц книги.

На столе перед ним царил абсолютный порядок. Ноутбук стоял ровно, его грани параллельны с краями старого тяжелого стола. Под локоть он положил пенал, чтобы пишущая на клавиатуре рука напрягалась меньше и не уставала как можно дольше; сам он сидел ровно, иногда позволяя себе передохнуть и размяться после трудной работы. Поодаль, дабы нечаянно не опрокинуть на старинные книги, стоял термос с зеленым тонизирующим чаем. Сумка лежала на скамье, ведь пачкать он ее не хотел.

Через какое-то время он почувствовал, как скамья прогнулась под чьим-то весом.

Не обращая внимания, он продолжал писать ссылки и сноски, методично перепечатывая текст со страниц книги в электронный документ. Его внимание отвлек громкий шорох пластикового пакета. Лайт почувствовал, как в нем растет раздражение.

Затем он услышал, как его новоявленный сосед начал упорно грызть содержимое пакета. К раздражению добавилось отвращение.

Он обернулся. Справа от него, скукожившись и заламывая локти, сидел Эл.

\- Здравствуй, Ягами Лайт, - размеренно сказал тот, как только захватил внимание Лайта. – Судя по всему, - он закинул в рот очередной желтый шарик в сахаре, - это с тобой я должен писать свой реферат по этике.

Ягами напрягся. Взгляд Эла был абсолютно нечитаемый, и Лайту тяжело было разглядеть, что скрывалось в этом напрягающем мраке глаз. Эл был разозлен? Обижен, может быть? Обычно чтение людей не вызывало в нем такого усердия, как сейчас.

\- Да, прости, что раньше не сказал! – Лайт решил разыграть карту «хорошего мальчика» и улыбнулся одной из своих добрейших улыбок, что были у него в арсенале. Нужно было сгладить все углы. – Я не хотел тебя утруждать этим. – Частичная правда.

Эл никак не среагировал. Он продолжил есть лимонные конфеты.

Это действовало на нервы.

\- В любом случае… как ты меня нашел?

\- _Sapientia potentia est_ , - тихо произнес Эл. Внутри Лайта что-то перевернулось. Лайт лично записался на латынь как на дополнительную дисциплину, но Эла на занятиях он не видел. Значит, тот учился латыни самостоятельно. Отвратительно. – У тебя окно в одну пару, ехать домой тебе не близко, да и ты не выглядишь как тот, кто проводит свободное время в макдаке с однокурсниками. Ну и вдобавок я вычислил, что ты пользовался своим пропуском около тридцати минут назад для того чтобы войти сюда.

Лайту стало не по себе, и у него не получилось сдержать легкий шок. Неужели этот чудик еще и сталкер.

\- Не беспокойся, я шучу. – Эл попытался улыбнуться, заметив, что Лайт напрягся, но выглядело это странно. – Я давно здесь сидел, только в компьютерном зале. Я заметил, как ты зашел.

Лайт смотрел на него с удивлением, не находя что сказать.

\- Раз так, то мы могли бы определиться с темой и разделить обязанности. Я сейчас занимаюсь другими предметами, так как времени у меня… у нас еще достаточно. Но раз ты здесь, то мы могли бы это обсудить.

Эл смотрел на него, не мигая и никак не реагируя.

\- Ты же точно не обижен на меня за то, что я с тобой не связался? – Решил уточнить Лайт, снова улыбнувшись. Он не переносил абсолютную нечитаемость однокурсника, она заставляла его тревожиться.

\- Не переживай, Ягами. - Эл собрал крупинки сахара с губы подушечкой большого пальца и облизал его. – Главное, что сейчас мы встретились и все разрешили. Не хочешь?

Лайт, отвлекшийся на такое неприемлемое… что бы то ни было, не сразу понял смысл вопроса. Эл протянул ему пакетик с конфетами-лимончиками.

\- Нет, спасибо, - усмехнулся Лайт. Какой же он странный.

\- Ладушки… - спокойно протянул Эл и закинул в рот сразу два шарика.

Видимо, на реферат уйдет куда больше времени, чем Лайт подозревал.

* * *

Лайт благодарил жизнь за то, что ему не приходилось терпеть Лоулайта каждый день в университете. Они учились на одном факультете, но на разных специальностях – Ягами отдал предпочтение фундаментальной криминалистике, в то время как Эл учился в группе криминальной психологии. Выбор между двумя был невероятно сложным; и то и другое вызывало интерес. Но криминальная психология подразумевала собой довольно узкий профиль; скорее всего, тогда бы он был ограничен лишь профессией профайлера. Фундаментальная криминалистика же позволяла ему пойти по стопам отца.

В любом случае, многие их пары и предметы пересекались меж собой. В большинстве случаев Эл занимался дистанционно; причин этого Лайт не знал, но хотел бы выяснить. Вообще, все, что касалось этого парня, казалось загадочным и любопытным. Иногда ему казалось, что никто не обращает внимания на Эла кроме него. То есть, само его существование напоминало лаг в видеоигре; Лайт не мог представить, как такая экстравагантная личность могла остаться в слепой зоне его сверстников.

Ягами попытался сделать несколько внутренних заметок, касающихся всех замеченных странностей, чтобы прийти к какому-то общему заключению:

  * Сладкое. Он ест слишком много сладкого. (Пищевое расстройство?) (Высокие шансы появления диабета в будущем?)
  * Странная жестикуляция, репетативные действия. (Нервный тик?)
  * Невозможность стоять или сидеть прямо. (Искривление позвоночника?) (Парень точно заработает себе грыжу)
  * Большие и темные круги под глазами. (Бессонница или попросту сбитый режим?) (В принципе, этот пункт относится к большинству студентов, так что тут ничего удивительного)
  * Абсолютное отсутствие интереса к тому, чтобы соответствовать. (Намеренно?) (Или же у него отсутствует любое представление о социальных нормах?)
  * Странная заинтересованность в Ягами Лайте. (То есть, во мне.) (Мне кажется, что я ему почему-то очень не нравлюсь)
  * Его внешний вид не совпадает с его финансовой обеспеченностью. Было сложно вспомнить, чтобы он носил что-то кроме мешковатой одежды. Казалось, что он носит одно и то же уже несколько месяцев. (Гигиена? Под вопросом. Предыдущий пункт о соответствии и социальном одобрении? Не ясно)
  * Асоциальность. (Проблема воспитания? Или же все же более глубокий психологический паттерн?)



В целом, многое из перечисленного указывало на то, что скорее всего Эл принадлежит к аутическому спектру. Да, это и в самом деле немного прояснило картину.

Черт, может ему и стоило пойти на курс криминальной психологии.

Прошло уже несколько дней спустя их встречи в библиотеке. Лайт сидел за рабочим столом, сортируя десяток открытых вкладок в браузере по тематике и степени важности. Но внимание его то и дело притягивала маленькая бумажка с выведенными телефонным номером и адресом электронной почты.

\- Хм, нам надо будет списаться, - сказал Эл тогда в библиотеке. – В соц. сетях ты меня не найдешь, хотя можешь попытаться. Вот мой номер телефона, - Лоулайт сосредоточенно пытался расписать ручку, которая никак не хотела работать. Делал он это с необычным усердием и резкостью, чуть не стерев бумажку до дырки. Когда же чернила пошли, он методично кивнул, как будто никакого напряжения и не было, и вывел несколько разборчивых цифр. – И вот моя почта.

Эл протянул ему бумажку и Лайт аккуратно ее выхватил из тонких паучьих пальцев. Он только сейчас заметил, что у Эла небрежно накрашены ногти черным лаком.

\- Эм, благодарю.

\- Пиши в любое время, я все равно не сплю. – Эл скомкал опустевший пакетик от драже и попал им ровнехонько в мусорное ведро. – Приятно было поговорить, Ягами. Еще свидимся.

Лайт не знал, чего он в принципе ожидал. Говорить им было не о чем, но он не ожидал, что Лоулайт настолько быстро начнет выкарабкиваться из скамьи и покинет зону его видимости. Ретировался тот крайне спешно, успел отметить про себя Лайт.

Так он и получил эту злосчастную бумажку.

Еще больше его напрягало второе окно браузера. Тут все вкладки были забиты поиском Эла Лоулайта, но чем больше он искал, тем больше сомневался в том, что этот человек реален. О нем не было никакой информации, и не было никаких страниц с похожим именем. Для двадцать первого века это было наравне с фантастикой.

Обреченно вздохнув, он открыл окошко нового письма.

**Тема:** **Может ли убийство быть морально оправданным.**

Дорогой Эл Лоулайт,

Я все еще думаю над источниками литературы. От нас попросили разнообразия, что бы то ни было, и работа должна включать не только научные источники. Я бы сделал упор на абсолютность невозможности данного высказывания, но также бы уделил достаточно внимания исключениям в виде самозащиты или непреднамеренного убийства. В ссылки можно привести статьи и те или иные связанные с этим прецеденты, которые способствовали формированию законов.

У тебя есть какие-нибудь еще идеи?

P.S.: Я еще размышляю над темой проведения смертной казни над преступниками. Мне кажется, что тут можно подчерпнуть много интересного.

С уважением,

Ягами Лайт

Завершив письмо, Лайт кликнул на кнопку «Отправить», и еще какое-то время смотрел на экран, будто Эл должен был ответить в ту же секунду. Поняв, насколько это глупо, Он вернулся к своим предыдущим делам.

Если бы его не отвлекло сообщение.

**Миса-Миса:** Лааааааааааайт

**Миса-Миса:** пошлии тусанём эй

**Миса-Миса:** Я осталась наедине с Рюуком и мне страшно

**Лайт:** Я думал, что ты сейчас с Рем.

**Миса-Миса:** Она обиделась на Рюука и пошла покупать ему яблок :с Мне кажется что она на самом деле нашла предлог чтобы сбежать

**Лайт:** …

**Лайт:** А вы сейчас где.

**Миса-Миса:** !!!!! Приходи к общаге;)

Терять Лайту все равно было нечего. Он давно не виделся с Рюуком, и это надо было как-то исправлять. Рюук и Рем были их с Мисой кураторами; Рюук – третьекурсник отдела криминологии, а Рем – с лечебного дела. И Миса-Миса, и Рем хотели связать свое будущее с профессией патологоанатома. Изначально Амане решила, что всегда будет с Лайтом; помогать с его расследованиями даже так, в морге, проводя судмедэкспертизу. Но даже когда она поняла, что ее влюбленность в Лайта была ничем другим, как самообманом, она все равно не бросила учебу. Она нашла Рем.

Лайт был удивлен ее выбору, но он не был против того, чтобы они были вместе. Миса-Миса может быть довольно… одержимой, когда это касается отношений, а Рем была собственницей. Они друг другу подходили как нельзя лучше.

Жили кураторы в общежитии, которое между собой в шутку называли «Царством Богов смерти». Тут в основном жили криминалисты и будущие врачи. Помимо того, что их профессии напрямую связаны со смертью, название отсылалось еще и к внутреннему состоянию студентов. Лайт подумал, что Эл сюда бы идеально вписался со своими мешками под глазами и неживым взглядом.

Пройдя в общагу по общему университетскому пропуску и минув турникет, он сразу влетел в объятия своей подруги.

\- Приве-е-ет! – Зарычала Миса. – Проходи, Рюук тебя уже заждался.

Куратор и правда скучал. Лайт мог бы назвать Рюука красивым; он таким и был, как и Амане и Рем, все трое модельной внешности. Но у Рюука был отвратительный характер, который перечеркивал все его достоинства. В чем-то Рюука можно было даже обозвать тунеядцем. В нем любознательности было как у ребенка, а когда Рюука преследовало чувство азарта, то делай ноги. Он делал все, чтобы не заскучать. Ягами был рад, что от скуки его друга уберегала гора домашки и приставка. Рем, Миса и Лайт скидывались перед каждым праздником на покупку все новых и новых видеоигр, чтобы держать его отвлеченным.

По их собственным подсчетам, благодаря их действиям процентное соотношение проказ и розыгрышей в общежитии и в универе сократилось на целых 60,9%.

Когда Лайт зашел в комнату, то он нашел своего куратора на полу, скрюченного в неестественной позе, руками обхватывающего свой ноющий живот.

\- Лайт, - простонал Рюук. – Яблок хочется.

\- Рем тебе принесет, - холодно сказал Лайт и легонечко пнул Рюука носом своего ботинка. Порой он забывал, что Рюук его старше.

\- Эй, что за приветствие такое! – Наигранно захныкал Рюук, и продолжил маяться на полу.

\- Кстати, как дела у сестренки?

К таким расспросам Лайт уже привык. Миса познакомилась с его семьей еще перед поступлением; Тогда она представилась им его девушкой. За что Лайту было стыдно, так это за то, что они считали так и по сей день. Амане хорошо сдружилась с Саю, и часто баловала ее, и это очень нравилось маме. Хорошо, что Лайт отлично притворялся.

\- У нее все хорошо, спрашивает о тебе все время. Я даже стал ревновать.

Миса довольно промурчала что-то вроде «Ну конечно!» наматывая прядь волос на палец.

Сказать было особо и нечего. Но тишина между ними успела стать относительно комфортной; Лайт с интересом наблюдал как на полу извивается Рюук в своей агонии, и он решился озвучить наболевшее.

\- Рюук, ты же знаешь Лоулайта?

Тот мигом дернулся на месте.

\- Тот самый гениальный парень с твоего курса? – Ауч. – Да, конечно, интересный персонаж. А что такое?

\- Эл Лоулайт, потрепанный такой? Помню, как вы молнии метали на посвяте, - начала вспоминать Миса.

\- Не было никаких молний, - отрезал Лайт. – То, что мы с ним лучшие на курсе, еще не значит, что мы какие-то конкуренты или соперники.

\- А я бы посмотрел, - хохотнул Рюук. – На ваше соперничество, то есть. Это было бы довольно забавное зрелище.

Телефон завибрировал у Лайта в руке.

\- Упомяни солнышко… - пробурчал студент. Он проигнорировал заинтересованные взгляды Мисы и Рюука и начал читать присланное письмо.

**Тема:** **Может ли убийство быть морально оправданным. (2)**

привет лайт ягами

да идея хорошая! в принципе во всем с тобой согласен. план набросал скинул в доках. На счет источников – предлагаю «крайм энд панишмент» привести в примере. ну это если читал

пс: так что там с казнью преступников? очевидно аморальный поступок, в развитых странах к этому уже и не прибегают так и напишем

до связи

L

\- Вы по почте общаетесь? – Удивленно спросила Миса, внезапно заглянувшая ему за плечо. Он испуганно вздрогнул, но тут же привел себя в порядок и опустил телефон.

\- Он не оставил других своих контактов, и я не считаю это нужным. Мессенджеры лишь займут лишнее время, а короткие сообщения – информационный мусор, - сказал он с укором.

Миса надулась, а Рюук опять захихикал.

\- Могу тебе дать его страничку, если хочешь, Лайт, - играючи сказал куратор. – Но на какой основе вы вообще переписываетесь? Пытаетесь решить уравнение Шредингера наперегонки?

\- Пишем реферат вместе. – С каждой произнесенной его фразой Рюук забавлялся все больше и больше, что напрягало. – И нет, я воздержусь. Не хочу иметь с ним дело еще и в соц. сетях.

\- Ну как знаешь, - ухмыльнулся Рюук, похлопывая себя по животу. – Так просто его не найдешь.

Лайт мысленно вернулся к анализу письма. В документе и правда присутствовал сыроватый план, который предоставил все важные отправные точки. Лайт, кажется, слышал что-то о «Преступлении и наказании», но он не был уверен. Он сделал ментальную заметку посмотреть описание книги в будущем.

**Тема:** **Может ли убийство быть морально оправданным. (3)**

Дорогой Эл Лоулайт,

Спасибо за составление плана. В свободное время посмотрю, что можно с ним сделать.

P.S.: Нет, книгу не читал, но постараюсь понять о чем речь.

С уважением,

Ягами Лайт

Лайт тут же убрал свой телефон, но уже через минуту пришло новое уведомление.

**Тема:** **Может ли убийство быть морально оправданным. (4)**

:3

L

Черт.

Это даже как-то мило.

**Author's Note:**

> День, когда Тетрадку запретили в России - лучший день, чтобы опубликовать фанфик по Тетрадке.


End file.
